Tickin Clock
Tickin' Clock is the Biomnitrix's fusion of Kickin Hawk and Clockwork, an unknown DNA sample and Chronosapien DNA sample respectively. He appears in Death of Ben 10. Appearance Tickin' Clock is a fusion between Clockwork and Kickin Hawk, therefore he shares features of both aliens. His body and head closely resembles that of a Chronosapien, with a black crest-like structure atop where his key should be. There are green bands around his arms and legs, with large black talons protruding from the arm bands. His hands and feet look like those of Clockwork. Powers and Abilities Tickin' Clock is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and can enhance his reflexes further by manipulating the passage of time. Tickin' Clock has a wide range of time-based abilities, such as the ability to stop, start, rewind, or fast forward the passsage of time. He can also generate beams of time energy, though the effects of these are not yet known. It is known, however, that these beams are strong enough to equal, if not beat, a pure Chronosapien's own time beams, as shown in the Death of Ben 10 Chapter 5. Tickin' Clock can merge with a Galvanic Mechamorph to enhance his own abilities even further. This increases his speed and reflexes, and makes his time-based powers even more effective. Weaknesses Tickin' Clock's large hands make it difficult to operate small machinery or perform precise actions. Being mechanical, he is vulnerable to attacks that specialise against machines. Examples include a Galvanic Mechamorph attack. Unlike Clockwork, Tickin' Clock is unable to create projections of past or future events by turning the key in his head, as he does not posses said key. The crest on top of Tickin' Clock's head suffers the same weaknesses as Clockwork's key. When it is struck, Tickin' Clock can be stunned or even knocked out. It is unknown if the time energy beams are capable of causing the same effects as Clockwork's (freezing in time, banishing from a timestream etc). History Death of Ben 10 Tickin' Clock first appeared in the Death of Ben 10, Chapter 5. He was used by Ben 10'000 to defend Eon from Gwen's temporal attack (whilst she was in a Chronosapien form). Gwen identified him as Ben when he announced the name of the fusion. Tickin Clock was used again in Trials by Fire: Part 2 to revert Hulk Apollo back to his weaker form so that Ultimate Ben 10'000 could beat him with Ultimate Gravattack. Appearances Death of Ben 10 Ben 10'000 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 16: Part 2 Etymology Tickin clock's name is a play on Kickin Hawk and Clockwork (the two aliens combined to produce Tickin Clock), and refers to the 'ticking' noise that typical mechanical clocks make. Trivia *In later appearances, the apostrophe in his name is removed. *This fusion's name proves that, at least in the Death of Ben 10 continuity, Ben 10'000 still has fun naming his aliens and fusions as Tickin Clock is not a direct combination of Kickin Hawk and Clockwork's names. Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Fusions Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chronosapiens Category:Chronosapien Fusions Category:Kickin Hawk's Species Category:Kickin Hawk's Species Fusions Category:Fusion Aliens Category:Time Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens